For connecting tubular elements, such as airframe parts of a missile, the prior art provides end portions having different diameters on said tubular elements to be interconnected. These different-diameter end portions are telescoped and are interconnected by radial screws. In order to achieve positive locking, the inner tubular element has to be radially widened and the outer tubular element has to be compressed, when the screws are tightened. This deformation consumes a large amount of the screwing force. The positive locking achieved thereby is poor.
The prior art type of tube connection is particularly unsatisfactory, when tubular elements of the airframe of a highly manoeuverable missiles are interconnected. Here, excessive loads are exerted on the tube connections.